


Detroit Become Fictober

by theorangecrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ill add tags as i go, im very tired, it'll get better I promise, the beginning is so terrible im sorry, there will be additional pairings soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow
Summary: FICTOBER PROMPTS AND DBH LET'S DO THIS





	1. October 1- Can You Feel This?

"Can you feel this?"  
Connor smiled, taking the snowball Hank offered him in his ungloved hands.   
"Yes. It is very cold."  
Hank immediately looked concerned, scooping the snow back up again.   
"You don't have to hold it if it bothers you...and you better get those mittens back on."  
Chuckling, the android did as he was told- a rare thing, if Hank had any say in it. The Lieutenant was constantly amazed by how many things Connor could feel and process and experience since his deviation. Androids couldn't feel temperatures any more than a generic thermometer could "feel." But deviants could. And the very moment Hank had first seen Connor shivering in the bitter Detroit air, he was bundling him in his heavy wool jacket, all but carrying him into the nearest shelter- which, at the time, had been Hank's own car.   
Connor had kissed him moments later.  
The Lieutenant was pulled from his thoughts by Connor's laugh and he looked up to see the android- _his_ android -tossing a snow ball through the air in a perfect arc, only to have Sumo snap it up in eager jaws. Connor laughed harder as the dog bit down, exploding the icy sphere and barking in bewilderment at the loss of his new toy. The smaller man's brown eyes were lit up with mirth, what soft hair could be seen beneath his winter beanie- he'd chosen the one with the big blue pom-pom, of course he had -in disarray, mittened hands clapping together in muffled applause.   
Three strides and Hank was pulling him close.   
Two seconds and he was kissing the laughter from his impossibly soft lips.   
One moment and everything was perfect.  
"Can you feel this?"   
"Absolutely, but you better do it again. Just to be sure."  
And who was Hank to deny Connor anything?


	2. October 2: People Like You Have No Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has a date and his closet is a disaster. Please ignore that this was technically posted on the 3rd.

"People like you have no imagination."  
Markus's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me? People like who?"  
Hank Anderson huffed and turned around from his closet.  
"Fashion police. That's who. And you know it, too! Look. Look at this."  
Markus sighed as he was once more presented with a frankly horrifying dress shirt.  
"You see this, Robo-Jesus? Show _this_ to your Gucci!"  
"I happen to know the CEO of Gucci and she would burn... _that_ on sight."  
"I thought you said stripes were in this season or whatever."  
Markus smirked back at him, one hand brushing imaginary dust from his Armani suit jacket. " _With_ polka dots?"  
"Fuck off."  
"Uh-huh. Still want me to dress you for your date?"  
"Please, Markie."  
\---  
"Okay, Connor. No peeking. This is my greatest creation."  
"You're a card, Markie."  
"Shush, Hank, just look pretty."  
Connor's eyes widened as Markus finally took his hands away, revealing Hank Anderson, dressed to the nines in a suit that was definitely not purchased off a clearance rack, grey hair slicked back into a neat ponytail, beard trimmed close around his chin. Hank's fingers smoothed nervously over his satin tie, the same color as his eyes, and he tried a smile.  
"Hey, hon...what do you think?"  
For once, Connor was speechless. And then he was in motion, throwing himself into Hank's arms and kissing him hard.  
Markus snapped a picture, filing it away to show them later.  
"Have fun, you two."  
Connor pulled back a bit, grinning at the dazed lieutenant in his arms.  
"Oh, we will."


	3. October 3rd- "How Can I Trust You?"

Through Connor's previous experiences, he had come to think that deviation could only happen under devastating circumstances.   
He had seen androids deviate through trauma, overwhelming fear, desperate emotions bubbling to the surface and forcing their way out. He did not think that was always the case now.   
Because now, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, his formerly unwillingly assigned partner in the investigation into the deviant crisis, was holding Connor's face in his big, rough hands, his voice so gentle in contrast.   
"Connor, please. Tell me how I can trust you."  
Connor's programming told him to say that he could trust him. Of course he could trust him with the investigation. He was a machine, couldn't you trust machines to do as they were told?  
But that wasn't what Hank needed to hear. That wasn't what Hank wanted.   
That wasn't what Connor wanted, either.  
 _Machines are not programmed to want._  
"Hank..."  
Hank's hands are slipping away, he's looking away, he's letting go, no, no,  
"No!"  
Hank's hands are back, his voice is back, and he's supporting him now. He's supporting him in his arms.   
"Connor...Connor, talk to me, are you alright? What's going on? Conn-"  
"I want to help. I want to...I want to be...I want to stay. With you. Stay. Please, stay. Let me show you. Let me show you you can trust me, Hank. Pl-"  
He's cut off suddenly as Hank's lips meet his in a crushing kiss.   
They stay like that for several moments, the kiss gradually relaxing into something softer, warmer.   
When they part, Hank is smiling.   
Connor feels as though he's only just discovered the sun's warmth.  
"I trust you, Connor. I trust you."


	4. October 4- "Will That Be All?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank goes to the pet store with Connor and gets more than he bargained for.

If someone had told Lieutenant Hank Anderson that a handful of years past the death of his son and a divorce, he would be be traipsing through the pet store near his house with a super advanced, super gorgeous, super ridiculous android, all while listening to said android coo at him about how strong he is while again said android hauled around a bag of dog food that was easily six times the weight of anything Hank was holding, Hank would have skipped the initial fight and just had a goddamn heart attack right then and there.  
However, that was exactly what was currently taking place and Hank sometimes felt like he was daring the universe at large when he thought of such things as "normal." It didn't seem fair that he'd get to be this happy. The lieutenant took a breath and focused, shaking his head. Good thoughts. Positive self talk. All that shit.   
He was working on it.  
It helped to watch Connor throw the massive bag of dog chow over his shoulder like it was a fucking backpack while he crouched to look into a cage full of mice though.   
"Hank, Hank, Hank, look at these! Oh, they're so _cute_..."  
Smiling, Hank set down the bag of treats and the couple toys Connor had picked out for Sumo down and crouched too, waggling a finger at the big dog when he tried to go after the tempting treats.   
"Yeah, there sure are a lot of 'em, huh?"  
The mice ran around on their wheel and chewed at their toys, oblivious to their observers.   
Hank could already see Connor formulating a plan to get him to agree to adopting them all.  
The thing was, once that damn android gave him the puppy eyes- one million times worse than Sumo's actual puppy eyes -it would be all over and they both knew it.   
Hank had to come up with a distraction and fast.  
"Hey. Conn."   
Connor turned to him slow, LED whirling yellow as he tore his gaze away from the little rodents.   
"Uh-huh...?"  
"You know who else is cute?"  
"You." Connor replied immediately, smiling with utter sincerity.  
Hank about fell back on his ass.   
"O-oh...I was uh...gonna, um.."  
Goddamn androids.  
Goddamn beautiful fuckin' androids.  
Connor was already looking at the mice again.   
"I want some Hank, please? Just a few. I know I could train Sumo to leave them alone. I'll feed them and clean their cage..."  
Fuck.  
-  
"Alright, Gentlemen! One bag of dog chow, three dog toys, a bag of treats, one cage, a small animal kit for beginners, and three mice. Will that be all?"  
Connor beamed at the clerk, pressing a kiss to Hank's cheek.  
"Nope! I also have a wonderful boyfriend. But he's not for sale~"  
Hank grinned beside him, tugging Sumo away from the box containing the little white mice for the fiftieth time.   
To hell with it. He could be fuckin' sappy.   
"He's right."   
The clerk grinned and nodded, waving away Hank's card.   
"Your boyfriend already paid~"  
Hank blinked, then realized he had seen Connor's LED flicker briefly.  
The clerk's own LED was whirling as he sent something at Connor that made him grin before they both smirked at Hank.  
Hank sighed.  
Goddamn androids.


End file.
